My Endless Love
by Macho Mochu Mochi
Summary: CHAP 1 UP! Naruko memutuskan untuk memilih Sasuke dan mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk membantu masalah Sasuke. Sanggupkah Naruko mengabulkan permohonan dari Sasuke? Akankah akhir kehidupan Naru bahagia atau sebaliknya? - Enjoy! SasufemNaru! Don't like, please don't read it.
1. Prolog

**A/N**

**Mohon perhatian para readers dan senpai semua~ Macho baru buat cerita FemNaru lagi! ^_^ hehe. Setelah Macho melakukan observation -?- pada banyak macam cerita, Macho baru sadar bahwa semua ide Macho itu rata-rata pasaran sekali T.T Jadi alurnya mudah ketebak. Well, emang susah sih, masih amatiran.  
**

**Cerita ini Macho buat karena terinspirasi dari sebuah game berjudul, "My Forged Wedding" (ps: Iklan nih iklan! Game itu bagus banget lho! Jadi ceritanya kamu (sebagai MC dalam game) harus memilih satu dari 6 orang cowok buat jadi _fake wife_nya. Namun pada akhirnya, kamu dengan cowok yang kamu pilih nanti bakalan menjalani sebuah hubungan cinta beneran dan dapet happy ending/super happy ending! Cukup rumit ngejelasinnya, tapi saran terbaik dariku adalah... SILAHKAN CARI DI GOOGLE! #ditabok massal.  
**

**Oh well, bagi para cewek yang sedang single, silahkan bermain game itu sepuasnya~ (ps : Warn! Game itu tidak gratis dan hanya bisa dimainkan di Iphone, Ipod Touch, Ipad dan Android. For more info, type on Google!).  
**

**Dah ah iklannya, kepanjangan -plak-. Ok, balik ke jalan yang benar!  
**

**Ini baru prolog ok. Dan nanti saya, sebagai Author dari cerita ini akan melakukan sebuah pooling~ (^v^) Jadi, jalan cerita ini adalah readers sekalian yang menentukan -w- teehee! Cekidot yo!  
**

My Endless Love

Main Chara : Uzumaki Naruko

Rate : T - M

Genre : Romance - ?

Pairing : ?

_Prolog_

Sekarang di sinilah aku. Di sebuah bar ternama di pusat kota Tokyo ini.

Aku sedikit gugup memang. Aku yang culun ini memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke tempat dimana orang-orang populer dan kaya rayalah yang berhak menginjakkan kaki di tempat seperti ini.

Uuh.. salahkan saja dia!

"Naru-chan~ Ayo masuk! Tidak usah malu~" rajuk teman baikku bernama Haruno Sakura. Harus kuakui, Sakura adalah gadis kalangan atas yang menjabat sebagai model iklan produk kecantikkan. Sungguh iri aku, tapi apa yang membuat aku terkagum-kagum olehnya adalah, sikapnya yang perhatian dan mau menerimaku sebagai temannya dengan ikhlas.

Ya. Kami telah menjalin hubungan persahabatan semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Namaku adalah Naruko. Uzumaki Naruko. Usiaku 23 tahun dan aku hanyalah seorang guru di sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanak Himawari. Kedua orang tuaku... Ahaha itu cukup memalukan untuk diceritakan. Sementara itu aku tidak mempunyai saudara kandung. Hanya Sakuralah yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri.

_Kling, Kling!_

Bunyi lonceng pintu bar yang kami masuki berdenting. Sementara itu, aku sibuk mengamati suasana bar yang lumayan ramai menjelang sore hari ini dan terpesona akan desain interrior bar ini.

Wow! Bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memasuki tempat yang pastinya memiliki perlengkapan serba mahal ini.

"Nah, kali ini aku akan menemui teman-teman lamaku. Kau mau ikutkan?" bujuk Sakura lagi. Agh! Sial, kenapa aku mau diajak ke tempat ini dan LAGI, bertemu teman-temannya yang sudah kupastikan orang-orang kalangan atas juga.

Bukan maksudku untuk melebih-lebihkan kalangan atas dan merendahkan kalanganku sendiri tetapi... Ini memalukan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bersikap layaknya seorang _lady-like_. Pada akhirnya aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku merasa tidak enak untuk menolak ajakannya itu, ya walaupun bisa kusebut itu sebagai ajakan dadakan.

Sakura pun menyuruhku untuk duduk di sebuah sofa merah maroon berukuran king size yang berada di pojok dekat jendela. Aku pun hanya menurut dan duduk di sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura pun pergi ke tempat lainnya untuk memanggil teman-teman lamanya. Uhh, aku malu sekali. Lihat saja pakaian yang kukenakan. Aku hanya memakai blouse putih dengan pita berwarna kuning di dada sebelah kananku, rok pink berenda dan juga high-heels putih. Kalau boleh bilang, pakaian dan sepatu ini Sakura yang membelikkannya untukku. Ia juga telah menghias wajahku dengan make up natural yang kutahu merek-merek produknya mahal sekali.

Aduh Sakura-chan! Apa sih yang ingin kau tunjukkan kepadaku?

Aku mencengkram rok yang kukenakan sembari menundukkan kepalaku. Malu ketika melihat orang-orang menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan aneh. Dan tak lama kemudian, seseorang menepuk pundakku hingga aku terlonjak kaget.

"Eeh?" gumamku kecil dan mendongkakan kepalaku.

_Blush!_

Kupastikan semburat merah muncul di pipi putihku. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pria tampan berambut cokelat panjang, tinggi dan putih dengan kemeja berwarna lavender yang ia kenakan tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Saking gugupnya, aku sampai tidak mendengarkan apa yang pria ini katakan.

"Nona? Apa anda baik-baik saja? Anda terlihat pucat," ujarnya sembari menyentuh keningku. Tiba-tiba saja aku menepis tangan pria itu pelan. Akh! Sial, pasti dia akan menyangka aku ini aneh.

"A-ano.. maaf. Maafkan saya. Saya tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya sedang menunggu teman," jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku lagi. Kudengar pria itu terkekeh geli.

"Menunggu pacar heh?" gumamnya. A-APA?! Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hmm. Aku hanya bercanda. Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan. Namaku Hyuuga Neji. Kau bisa memanggilku Neji." katanya sambil tersenyum lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Aku pun segera menjabat tangannya. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruko. Salam kenal," balasku gugup. Sebelum pria bernama Neji hendak mengatakan sesuatu, suara baritone tengah menginterupsi kita.

"Dasar _Prince of Shampoo_! Kemana saja kau? Malah bermesraan dengan seorang wanita segala," cerocos pria berambut seperti-err pantat bebek berwarna hitam kebiruan, tinggi putih dan tegap. Ia sangat tampan namun sangat menyebalkan. Apaan tuh sikapnya yang pemarah itu. Neji pun melepaskan jabatan tanganku dengan lembut.

"Cih, kau ini Tarzan atau apa sih? Bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih tenang?" protes Neji. Pria yang sudah di sebut 'Tarzan' tadi hanya mengendus kesal. Aku pun terdiam bingung. Neji berbalik dan tersenyum kepadaku lagi.

"Ini adalah temanku. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kuharap kau dapat memaklumi sifatnya ini," jelas Neji.

"Ooh.. Salam kenal, Namaku-"

"Hn. Dobe."

"A-Apa-apaan kau ini?" hampir saja amarahku keluar secara spontan. Pria bermulut pedas dan terlihat arogan. Pada detik kemudian, Neji menyikut pria bernama Sasuke itu.

"Kau itu pantas saja tidak pernah punya wanita, Sas!" bisik Neji yang masih bisa kudengar.

"Cih, _None of your business!_ Lagi pula dia gadis yang menarik untuk aku goda," kulihat dia menyeringai kepadaku. Siaaal! Aku benci ini. Aku hanya bisa duduk diam dan menunduk lagi. Kemana pula Sakura? Aku harus segera mencarinya! Saat aku hendak berdiri, kudengar suara Sakura yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada.

"Naru-chan~ Maaf menunggu lama!" seru Sakura agak keras membuat orang-orang menatapnya heran. Adduuh, Sakura-chan!

"Eh? Kamu temannya Sakura?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba. Aku mengernyitkan sebelah alisku. "Iya. Apa anda mengenalnya?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk pelan lalu berkata, "Sakura adalah teman SMAku dulu." jawabnya. EKHH?! Apa jangan-jangan...

"Hah.. maaf menunggu lama. Lho, Neji-kun dan Sasu-kun kok ada di sini? Duuh aku cari-cari lho tadi, untung saja," ujar Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja aku merinding disko. Jangan bilang kalau 'teman-teman' yang dimaksud Sakura adalah mereka berdua?

"Justru kami yang harus bertanya kepadamu. Jidat!" cletuk Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya yang berbalut kemeja hitam lengan pendek. Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ayo silahkan duduk kalian berdua. Dan ini sahabatku, namanya Naruko," kata Sakura sembari duduk di sampingku. Neji dan Sasuke mengangguk lalu duduk di depan aku dan Sakura.

"Kami sudah kenalan sebelum kau datang," tambah Sasuke membuat Sakura menatap ke arahku kemudian tersenyum. "Baguslah," gumamnya. Heeh? Apanya yang bagus? Tak lama kemudian 3 orang pria lainnya datang menghampiri kami. Waa? Semuanya tampan-tampan.

Seorang pria berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam pendek tersenyum ke arahku secara spontan ketika tatapan kami bertemu. Aku yang uring-uringan hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Sementara pria lainnya berambut hitam seperti nanas menguap kecil kemudian menyilangkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya. Pria lainnya yang berkulit tan dan berambut cokelat acak-acakan pendek terlihat sangat ramah dan melambai ke arahku. Aduh.. aku harus berbuat apa?

"Naru-chan, mereka adalah teman-temanku. Dan kau harus melakukan sebuah amanat dari salah seorang teman-temanku." bisik Sakura. Aku merinding disko lagi.

Sekarang jadilah kami, aku dan Sakura dan juga sekumpulan cowok-cowok tampan dan gagah. Gaah, norak sekali sih aku ini! Yang mampu aku lakukan kali ini hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang akan Sakura katakan kepadaku.

"Aku adalah manajer klub basket mereka. Kami sudah lama membangun klub basket kami sendiri semenjak kami kelas 2 SMA. Walaupun begitu, kami bekerja dalam suatu bidang yang berbeda," jelas Sakura. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Kudengar kau sudah berkenalan dengan Neji dan Sasuke bukan? Hehe, Neji adalah seorang scriptwriter terkenal dan ia sudah mempublishkan banyak sekali novel detektif dan bergenre mysterious lainnya. Sama seperti sifatnya," kulihat Neji tersenyum tipis ke arahku.

"Sementara Sasuke, ia adalah seorang direktur perusahaan Uchiha Crop yang kini sudah mendunia. Walaupun masih 25 tahun, tapi dia sudah seperti seorang bapak-bapak profesional lho~" kata Sakura sedikit terkekeh kecil. Sasuke menatap Sakuta tajam. "Hehe, kau bisa lihatkan sifatnya yang tergolong _tsundere _itu, tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat manja dan caper!" tambah Sakura membuat Sasuke bergumam kesal.

"Dan ini namanya Nara Shikamaru. Dia itu sangat pintar dan dia itu seorang ahli physologist terkenal di Tokyo. Walaupun dia penganut sifat 'malas' dan cuek, tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat perhatian dan juga memiliki sifat penyayang," jelas Sakura. Pria bernama Shikamaru menguap kembali.

"Ya, apapun itu," jawabnya asal-asalan.

"Kemudian ini adalah Danzo Sai. Sai adalah sepupu jauh Sasuke. Sai adalah pria lulusan Art and Illustration dari negeri Italy dan sekarang sudah menjabat gelar PhD. Sai hobi banget tersenyum ya seperti yang kau lihat," Oooh, pantas saja dia agak mirip seperti Sasuke, batinku. Sai tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku lalu aku membalas senyumannya.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Inuzuka Kiba! Dialah yang paling ceria dari semuanya. Kiba adalah seorang dokter hewan lulusan University ternama di Australia. Sifatnya yang menyenangkan dan selalu kocak ini bisa membuat hari-harimu menyenangkan selalu," jelas Sakura. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hehe. Kau bisa memanggilku Kiba. Senang dapat berkenalan dengan Nona manis sepertimu," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eh? Sa-Salam kenal juga." jawabku lalu menunduk malu. Duuh, aku malu sekali. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat ketika di pertemukan oleh para cowok tampan dengan profersi yang sangat berkualitas tinggi ini.

"Sementara Naruko adalah seorang guru TK Himawari. Tapi jangan sangka lho, bakat bermain pianonya itu tak ada yang bisa menandinginya! Oh iya, dia juga adalah wanita yang sangat manis dan juga lugu" kata Sakura melebihkan. Yaaa! Aku malu sekali. Kulirik para cowok di depanku yang sekarang menatapku dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ok perkenalan beres! Sekarang mari kita menuju permasalahan utama!" sahut Sakura riang.

"Apa semua ini akan ada hubungannya denganku?" tanyaku spontan. Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja! Itulah kenapa kau berada di sini," jawabnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Seperti yang aku katakan. Kau harus menjalankan sebuah amanat, Naru-chan~"

Ah iya. Aku lupa.

"Sekarang kau tinggal memilih salah satu di antara mereka," lanjut Sakura. Aku terlonjak kaget, "Apa? Hanya satu?" tanyaku bingung. Kalau dalam kasus membantu dalam sebuah masalah, aku tidak keberatan untuk membantu mereka semua. Tapi bodohnya aku... bahkan aku belum tahu apa yang akan Sakura rencanakan.

"Sayangnya kau hanya boleh memilih satu. Dan kuharap kau tidak akan keberatan, Naruko-chan. Kami mohon," tiba-tiba saja nada suara Sakura berubah sedikit lirih. Kurasakan atmosfir kali ini sedikit tegang. Bahkan beberapa dari para pria yang berada di depanku pun ikut gugup. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kuhembuskan secara perlahan.

"Akan kucoba," jawabku. Sakura tersenyum. Aku bingung siapa yang harus kupilih, bahkan aku belum tahu betul seluk beluk kehidupan mereka terutama permasalahan mereka. Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi?

Please select one

a. Hyuuga Neji

b. Uchiha Sasuke

c. Danzo Sai

d. Nara Shikamaru

e. Inuzuka Kiba

TBC!

**Wookey! Sekian dari prolog cerita ini. Teehee. Nah sekarang, wajib bagi para readers untuk memberikan review karena readers harus memilih, pairing untuk cerita ini (dan pada akhir cerita, tentunya hanya akan ada SATU main pairing). Genre masih tergolong Romance dan untuk second genre nya itu tergantung ceritanya. Oke jadi siapa yang akan kalian pilih? SasufemNaru? NejiFemNaru? ShikaFemNaru? Atau MachoFemNaru? #tabok massal lagi.**

**Sebatas info : Prolog ini memang ada kesamaan dengan prolog "My Forged Wedding". Tapi tenang saja, jalan ceritanya bakalan beda jauh dengan alur game tersebut. Iyalah, nanti disangka plagiat dong? =^_^= hehe.  
**

**Macho harap anda sekalian hanya memilih satu pilihan ok. Dan pilihlah dengan bijak dan cermat! Coblos moncong putih! #ditubruk banteng.  
**

**Salam hangat,  
**

**Macho Mochu Mochi  
**


	2. The Favor

A/N : Wookeh! Author is kombek! Nah, jadi apa kabar readers sekalian?

Readers : Baeekkkk!

Author : Gut! Gut! Dah ah, kita mulai deh. Eh lupa, sebelum cerita di mulai, mari kita mulai acara short interview kali ini, bersama saya Macho dan juga para cowok ganteng, cakep, mambles, mledos wuaa 10 jempol dah #diceburin ke sumur

(Datanglah 5 cowok ganteng nan mempesona dengan tuxedo hitam, kemeja putih, celana hitam, sepatu hitam dan juga kembang -ralat- emang mau ke kuburan ape?)

Author : Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam semuanya~

Neji : Plin-plan banget sih lo! pake nyebutin siang/sore segala..

Author : Lah elah, kan bisa aja para readers ada di bagian dunia yang berbeda atau mungkin ga semua readers itu baca fic ini pagi atau siang atau sore getoo!

Neji : Oh iyaya..

Author : Lanjut coy! Inikan short interview!

Sasuke : Pertama-tama, saya akan mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kepada para gadis (jika ada sebagian lelaki) yang sudah memilih saya. Sebagai rewardnya, saya akan berikan-

Author : Oi ayam! Gue MCnya di sini!

Sasuke : Hn.

Author : Ehem, pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk para readers yang Macho cintai~ #lebeh yang telah merespon serta memberikan dukungan pada cerita ini. Hiks.. Macho...terharu~

Kiba : Nih tissue! #nyodorin box tissue

Author : Hikss... Makasih Kib! #gros sobbing

Producer : Waduuuh, situ jorok banget eaa? Kitakan lagi on air nih on air!

Sai : Air? Ada yang mau buang air? #sok innocent

Sasuke : #nepuk jidat

Shikamaru : #tidur

Author : Mangap yaa mangaap! Eh rusa! Bangun woy, mentang-mentang situ cakep jadi bisa enak tidur aja!

Shikamaru : #bangun, Apaan sih? Lagi mimpi indah nih!

Author : Huuuaaa~ Ini adalah short interview guys! SHORT INTERVIEW! Bukan jadi ajang ngerumpi begini! #tereak pake toa mesjid

All minus author : ...

Author : Ehem, nah mari kita mulai hasil pooling yang telah dimulai pada tanggal September - 10 Oktober ini.. dan hasilnya adalaahhh...

Readers : #bisik-bisik. Degdegan...degdegan~

Tukang es degan : Degaann~ Degaan~ 3000 perak dapet sebungkus -?-

Author : Wakz? Apa-apaan tuh tukang es degan? Kiranya ini alun-alun ape?

(Tak lama kemudian si tukang es degan di gusur sama pengawal)

Author : Ehem.. maafkan atas acara yang sangat tidak profesional ini, mari kita lanjut, seseorang yang mendapat hasil pooling paling banyak ialahh...

_._

_._

_Please enjoy this story. Don't like, don't read ;)_

**My Endless Love**

**Romance, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : 15-17 up (T-M) - Semi M**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruko (another pairing will be available on the next chapter)**

Chapter 1 - The Favor

"Jadi... siapa yang akan kau pilih, Naru-chan?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan tatapan penasaran. Naruko menunduk. Ia masih bingung siapa yang harus ia pilih. Gila saja bukan? Bahkan Naruko tidak pernah tahu siapa para lelaki tampan ini. Tak lama kemudian, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia hembuskan perlahan. Gugup. Iya gugup.

"Aku pilih... Sasuke." dengan wajah memerah ia akhirnya menjawab. Semua mata menatapnya kaget, tak terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang akhirnya dipilih oleh wanita cantik dan imut ini. Sakura segera tepuk tangan girang. "Waah, akhirnya kau memilih juga~ Aku kira kau akan kabur dan tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi hehe!" cletuk Sakura. Jika hal itu benar-benar dilakukan Naruko, mungkin saja cerita ini akan tamat dengan segera -?-. Sementara itu, Sasuke menatap ke samping dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi porselennya. Ia pun menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

"Waah, selamat ya Sas! Kau memang lelaki yang paling beruntung," ujar Kiba dengan senyuman riangnya. Namun Naruko tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Kiba terlihat sangat kecewa. Entahlah, dari cara Kiba menunjukkan ekspresi gembiranya itu terlihat berbeda sekali dari pertama kalinya.

"Hmm, biasanya wanita langsung memilih aku tanpa harus berfikir seribu tahun lamanya," kata Neji sarkastik. Sakura langsung menatap Neji dengan tatapan mematikan ala Haruno.

"Kau harus membahagiakan wanita secantik Naruko, Sasuke!" sahut Sai kepada Sasuke yang masih terdiam dengan wajah _tsundere_nya.

"Berisik! Lagi pula kenapa si Dobe itu memilih aku?" kata Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi _tsundere_nya. Naruko mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya. Hal itu membuat kelima pria tampan itu menatap kearah lain dengan wajah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sakura geleng-geleng kepala ala dugem.

"Yaaa sudahlah semuanya, biarkan si ayam itu menenangkan hatinya yang tidak karuan. Ehem, nah Naruko, kau telah memilih Sasuke sekarang. Dan kini, kau harus-" ucapan Sakura pun dipotong oleh Sasuke segera. "Biarkan aku saja yang memberitahunya," ujarnya cepat lalu menatap Naruko yang kini juga menatapnya bingung.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya."

"Yaakiin?" Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya sambil tersenyum evil.

"Yayaya!" Dimana Dimana Kemana Kemana~ #Author di tendang ke sawah

"Okelah kalau begitu, yosh Sas! Ganbatte!" Sakura pun berkata demikian. Sasuke mendecak kesal karena dirinya bisa dibilang sedikit OOC kali ini. Tak banyak basa-basi takut mubazir, Sasuke pun mencondongkan badannya ke depan (lebih tepatnya, ke arah Naruko yang duduk di depannya) lalu mencoba untuk meraih kedua tangan mungil Naruko. Naruko memerah dibuatnya. Kenapa tidak? Kini Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius + penuh harapan lalu mengenggam kedua tangannya lembut. Hal ini pun tak khayal membuat keempat pria lainnya cemburu.

"Karena kau telah memilih aku, jadi aku harap, kau tidak akan menyesal untuk menerima permohonanku ini," kata Sasuke dengan nada menggantung. Naruko menelan ludah gugup.

"Berpura-puralah menjadi isteriku selama 2 bulan. Untuk itu aku akan terbebas dari segala masalahku," lanjut Sasuke membuat Naruko, Sakura dan keempat pria yang menatapnya mematung seketika. Suasana pun menjadi sangat 'awkward' ketika Sasuke secara tidak langsung membuat para fangirls berubah menjadi bara api. Naruko pun menepis tangan Sasuke sedikit kasar.

"Apa-apaan ini? Berpura-pura menjadi isterimu? Ini gila! Aku tidak mau," kata Naruko dengan nada sedikit tinggi membuat beberapa pengunjung bar menatapnya heran. Tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi intens.

"Naze ka?" tanya pria dengan nada suara baritone itu.

"Naze? Tentu saja karena hal itu sangat tidak maklum!" kata Naruko dengan wajah kesal. Sakura pun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ehem, begini lho Naru-chan, sebenarnya Sasuke itu hanya memintamu untuk berpura-pura menjadi isterinya agar dia tidak di nikahkan oleh puteri dari direktur perusahaan lain yang kerap bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha ini. Toh, kalau bepura-purakan, kau tidak akan melakukan 'itu' bersama Sasuke bukan? Aman dan tentram!" cerocos Sakura dengan entengnya. Wajah Kiba dan Neji memerah.

"Ckck, mendokusei kau jidat! Jangan seenaknya mengatakan hal begituan kepada Naruko," kata Shikamaru.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang berpura-pura untuk menjadi istri Sasuke?" tanya Naruko polos kepada Sakura.

JLEEGEER!

"Aa..Aaa? Kenapa ya? Ehehe.. Kenapa?" Sakura bingung. Dalem hati ia juga berfikir kenapa tidak? Sasukekan cakep, ganteng, macho (Author?) udah gitu tajir sumpeh. Tapi Sasuke minat ama dia kagak ya?

"Ogah," kata Sasuke enteng dengan lagak arogannya. Batu besar menimpa kepala Sakura.

"Begini, aku sebagai manajer grup basket mereka yaa.. ngerasa enggak aja. Toh, aku udah punya seseorang yang paling mengerti diriku dan kami akan bertunangan!" kata Sakura.

JLEGGEER!

"Apa? Kau bohong ya? Kau tidak pernah bilang apa-apa soal tunangan dan 'seseorang' itu!" Naruko kontra!

"Yaelah bal, tadinya mau aku kasih tahu nanti tapi gara-gara insiden ini, jadi saja aku terpaksa untuk memberi tahu hal ini sekarang." jelasnya. Naruko ber-oh ria.

"Balik lagi ke permasalahan. Yosh Sas lanjut sana!" Sakura mengebrak meja agar Sasuke berhenti melamun.

"Geez, iya jadi aku memaksa dengan keras agar kau menjadi _fake wife_ku! Full stop." sembur Sasuke.

"Tidak mau."

"Harus mau."

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku ayam!"

"Dobe, beraninya kau mengataiku ayam,"

" :P "

"Grrrr..."

"Sepertinya mereka akrab sekali ya," seru Sakura di tengah-tengah pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruko.

"Cih, buat iri orang saja," gumam Neji.

"Tak boleh begitu, kau juga harus ikut bahagia Neji," kata Sai sambil menepuk pundak Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya. Neji hanya bergumam kecil.

"Kau. Harus. Mau." Sasuke masih berikeras untuk memaksa Naruko. Naruko menggeleng lalu menolak.

"Cari wanita lain saja," kata Naruko acuh.

"Wah wah~ Tumben ada wanita yang menolakmu Sas," kata Kiba sinis. Sasuke memberikan death glare kepada Kiba. Kiba pun terdiam.

"Tolong, Naruko..., aku tidak tahu harus meminta kepada siapa lagi. Berhubung kau tidak menyukaiku, jadi aku rasa kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepadaku," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruko melongo. Justru karena Naruko tidak menyukainya, itu akan mempersulit dirinya untuk bepura-pura untuk menjadi istri Sasuke. Atau...

"Banyak wanita sebaya hingga remaja putri ia mintai untuk berpura-pura menjadi istrinya. Tapi sayang ketika mereka menerimanya, mereka tak segan-segan untuk memakan Sasuke hidup-hidup dan 'You-Know-What' kepada Sasuke," jelas Shikamaru dengan wajah cueknya.

"Salah sendiri punya wajah kecakepan!" Neji berujar sinis.

"Aku pikir kau itu narsis," kata Sai tertawa membuat semuanya juga ikut tertawa kecil. Neji mingkem.

"Yaya, aku jadi tidak enak berdebut begini. Jadi, bisakah kau menerimaku segera?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya.

"Huh.. baiklah. Tapi hanya tiga hari!"

"Eh busyet dah, bentar banget. Akukan mintanya 2 bulan!"

"Ga pake nawar. Emang aku barang pinjaman apa?" Naruko protes.

"Gaaahh! Sakura, aku kira kau akan membawakan kami gadis yang pendiam, penurut dan soleha! Bukan gadis keras kepala dan banyak omong ini!" Sasuke pun OOC seketika.

"Lha? Orang Naruko aslinya pendiem kok. Mungkin karena kenal kamu aja dia jadi rada-rada begini." Sakura cuek bebek.

"Yaa Naruko sama aku aja," Kiba berkata, Sasuke mengonggong -?- #maaf untuk ke'ooc'an ini. Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Naruko.

"Please, Naruko. Hanya kamu yang bisa aku percayai. Baiklah hanya sebulan ok? Dan setelah itu aku akan berjanji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa diantara kita," Sasuke berpidato demikian -?- Naruko bingung. Entah kenapa ketika namanya disebut dengan sedemikian lembutnya, hati Naruko ikut luluh. Bukan hanya itu, tapi ia bisa merasakan tatapan penuh harapan yang dipancarkan Sasuke. Ia masih befikir kenapa tidak memilih orang lain saja? Bukannya masih banyak wanita yang pendiam, penurut dan soleha yang Sasuke sukai itu?

"Hmmm, baiklah. Tapi ingat, ini hanya pura-pura," kata Naruko akhirnya. Sasuke segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Cih, Sasuke tersadar, kenapa juga Sasuke harus pake megang-megang tangan orang yang baru ia kenal?

"Baguslah akhirnya perdebatan konyol ini selesai," respon Sasuke.

"Fyiuh! Aku kira akan terjadi perang membalikkan meja di sini," seru Sakura sambil mengelap jidatnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ga etis banget tuh perang mebalikkan meja," protes Neji.

"Diam kau Mr. Serba Profesional!" sahut Shikamaru.

"Okee~ Pengantin baru harus bulan madu dulu! Sana pergi kalian hush~ Hush~ Eh maksudnya, kalian berdua kenalan aja dulu sana ngapain gitu, cipika-cipiki atau apa gitu hehe!" Sakura pun segera mengusir -?- Sasuke serta Naruko dari bar. Naruko merasa menjadi tamu tak diundang dan pulang tak diantar -hiiiii-

"Lho? Kenap-EHH? Sakura-chan jahat! Masa aku ditinggal sama si Teme?" Naruko histeris ga terima.

"Kan tugasmu itu menjadi istri palsunya Sasuke terus yaa apa kek kalian sana ngomong-ngomong, jalan-jalan, makan-makan tapi jangan 'gitu-gituan' dulu!" otak ero Sakura berproses untuk memikirkan hal-hal mesum (atau sebut saja si Author sarap ini).

"Apuah? Tu-tunggu dulu, aku tidak mauu!"

"Berisik Dobe, lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini," Sasuke menarik Naruko untuk keluar dari bar dengan paksa. Naruko mematung.

"Dadaaahh~ Jangan kembali yaa~" teriak Sakura membuat pengunjung yang baru keluar juga langsung sweatdrop. Setelah itu, Sakura kembali bergabung bersama keempat temannya itu.

"Haah, ampun deh tuh dua anak," Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Setidaknya ini yang terbaik," Kiba pun menunjukkan ekspresi lesu. Sai menepuk punggungnya. "Come on dude, just deal with it!" kata Sai sambil tersenyum membuat Kiba ikut tersenyum pasrah.

"Maaf ya... aku jadi ga enak nih sama kalian." Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya.

"Tak apa," kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Nyadar ga kalau Sasuke berubah?" tanya Neji membuat semuanya menatapnya. "Kita baru saja bertemu dengan Sasuke yang dulu," kata Neji lagi. Semua pun mengangguk setuju.

"Iyaya, ini fenomena banget. Apa jangan-jangan karena Naruko itu ya?" Kiba bergumam.

"Bisa saja,"

"Cih, coba kalau Naruko memilih aku," kata Shikamaru sambil menyalakan rokoknya. "Mendokusei."

"Oii jangan ngerokok di sini!" Sakura protes

"So what? Inikan area untuk ngerokok," kata Shikamaru cuek bebek.

"Yare-yare..." Sai hanya mendesah malas.

.

.

.

.

"Ki-kita mau kemana? Hey!" Naruko bingung ketika Sasuke terus menarik lengan Naruko dan membawanya pergi lumayan jauh dari bar. Sore-sore menjelang malam begini, Naruko dibawa pergi oleh pria menyebalkan dan sangat Teme ini entah kemana. Eh? Menjelang malam? Jangan katakan bahwa sekarang ini malam jum'at?

"Kau setan ya?"

CTAK! Cletukkan Naruko sukses membawakan empat sudut siku-siku merah muncul di jidat Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruko tajam.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau. Berani-beraninya mengatai aku setan segala. Kau mau aku kubur hidup-hidup hah?" Sasuke makin OOC dibuatnya. Naruko mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya lagi.

BLUSH! Sekarang sukses membuat Sasuke berblushing ria dan melepaskan lengan Naruko dari genggamannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruko bingung. Sasuke menggeleng pelan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau.. berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Cih, jangan sok polos Dobe! Mentang-mentang kau wanita jadi bisa bertingkah laku seenaknya. Sekarang, ikut aku pulang." kata Sasuke makin maksa. Giliran Naruko yang mempunyai empat sudut siku-siku di jidatnya.

"Kau mau apakan diriku? Mentang-mentang kau orang kaya raya jadi bisa memaksaku untuk melakukan ini-itu!"

"Jangan keras kepala Dobe. Aku hanya mau memperkenalkan dirimu kepada kakakku," kata Sasuke. Naruko terdiam. Kakak? Naruko pun menunduk tiba-tiba. Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah mobil sport Aston Martin DB9 berwarna hitam metalik yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sebelum ia membuka pintu mobil, Sasuke melihat Naruko yang sekarang malah berdiri sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa malah diam Dobe? Jangan punya pikiran kotor hanya karena aku akan membawamu ke rumahku," cerocos Sasuke. Naruko yang tersadar akan lamunannya pun segera berjalan kearah Sasuke. Naruko sempat terkagum-kagum akan mobil mewah yang berharga sekitar.. ribuan poundsterling (yang kalau diconvert ke rupiah sekitar miliyaran juta mungkin?) itu dimiliki oleh pria macam Teme ini. Belum lagi ketika Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Huwaa! Aku baru tahu kalau pintu ini di bukanya ke atas, bukan ke samping kayak mobil biasanya," Naruko terkagum-kagum.

"Cih. Ini mobil sport bodoh. Jelas beda dari mobil biasanya," Sasuke nyerocos.

"Iyaya deh tuan pemaksa!" kata Naruko. Sasuke pun mempersilahkan Naruko untuk memasuki mobil mewah dua pintu itu. Setelah itu Sasuke segera memasuki mobil melewati pintu sebelah kirinya dan melesatkan mobil mewah itu pergi dari area yang sempat mereka tempati. Selama perjalanan, mereka hanya bisa diam dan diam kemudian bernafas. 'Akward Silence' kini meliputi atmosfir Sasuke dan Naruko. Sekedar simpati terhadap atmosfir dingin ini, Sasuke pun menyalakan mp3 dari Ipod Touchnya dan memasang lagu "Love" by CNBlue. Ketika lagu dimulai, Naruko pun terhenyak dari lamunannya lagi.

"Eh? Korean?" tanya Naruko spontan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu itu Kpop lover," kata Naruko.

"Bukan. Walaupun aku mendengarkan musik Korea, bukan berarti aku ini seorang Kpop lover seperti orang-orang kebanyakan." jelas Sasuke.

"Begitu ya.." Naruko pun menatap suasana luar dari jendela mobil dan terlihat langit mulai gelap. Lagu ini benar-benar menghiburnya. Tiba-tiba saja, perasaan sedih dan gundah di hati Naruko hilang begitu saja ketika mendengar lagu ini. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara indah Sasuke yang tengah melantunkan beberapa lirik dari lagu ini dengan spontan.

Di tengah nyanyian Sasuke yang merdu, Naruko segera melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan polosnya. Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu indah, tak ia sangka bahwa pria pemaksa ini memiliki suara bak penyanyi-penyanyi papan atas. Menyadari tatapan dari Naruko, Sasuke menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Nyanyi lagi!" kata Naruko.

"Tidak mau,"

"Huh, padahal aku baru saja ingin mengatakan bahwa suaramu bagus sekali kalau sedang bernyanyi," rajuk Naruko.

"Kalau sedang berbicara suaraku jelek begitu?" mau tak mau Sasuke merasa tersinggung.

"Yep. Makanya nyanyi lagi,"

"Cih, sekarang siapa yang 'pemaksa', Dobe?" kata Sasuke sedikit kesal. Naruko pun tertawa kecil.

"Aksenmu ketika bernyanyi tadi benar-benar seperti aksen orang Korea lho. Kau belajar bahasa Korea darimana?" tanya Naruko penasaran.

"Teman," jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruko ber-oh ria lagi. Tidak mau banyak tanya lagi, Naruko pun diam dan menikmati musik yang kini menjadi salah satu dari musik faboritenya selain musik klasik.

20 menit kemudian

"Kenapa kita jadi pergi ke mall begini?" tanya Naruko dengan kening berkedut-kedut.

"Aku mau membelikanmu baju. Kau akan menginap di rumahku untuk sebulan ini," kata Sasuke sambil melepas seatbeltnya. Wajah Naruko berubah pucat.

"Eeh? Padahal kau bisa ke rumahku dulu dan aku bisa ambil bajuku, uang dan lainnya," Naruko menolak halus sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Kontrak Dobe. Ingat? Kalau kau menolak, kontrak ditambah menjadi 2 bulan." Sasuke menunjukkan 2 jari panjangnya.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Ok. Deal. 2 bulan." Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada setiap katanya kemudian keluar dari mobil.

"Kyaaa! Dasar jelek! Aku belum selesai berbicara!"

Yare-yare...

.

.

.

.

Baiklah. Setelah insiden maaf-maafan karena Naruko merasa tidak enak telah dibelikan ini-itu dengan harga yang tidak bisa dibilang murah ini, Sasuke pun akhirnya melesatkan mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Sialnya. Naruko ingat semenjak dirinya di bawa ke bar, ia tidak membawa barang apa-apa terkecuali kunci rumahnya yang berada di saku roknya. Hey bukannya baju yang ia pakai juga pinjaman dari Sakura? Hiks.. Naruko merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan. 25 menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan rumah 2 tingkat yang terlihat modern dan terkesan ke-eropaan itu.

Setelah keluar dari mobil, Sasuke pun membuka gerbang pintu yang besar itu dan mempersilahkan untuk Naruko masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Masuk Dobe. Udara dingin sekali di sini," kata Sasuke.

"Se-sekarang?"

"Tahun depan. Iya sekarang Dobe!"

"Iyaya," Naruko yang gugup pun memasuki kawasan rumah Sasuke yang sangat besar ini.

"Mau aku bawakan barang-barangmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri kok," Naruko menolak kemudian membawa dua kantung belanjaan yang cukup besar itu.

"Berhenti bersikap sok kuat, kedua lengan kurusmu itu bisa berbuat apa?"

"Jangan mengejekku!" dan dimulailah perdebatan ini. Mereka berhenti berdebat setelah seseorang membuka pintu rumah tersebut dari dalam.

"Otouto?" seorang pria dewasa dengan tubuh jangkung dan berambut hitam dikuncir panjang itu sedikit kaget melihat adiknya pulang bersama seorang wanita cantik yang sedang berebutan tas belanjaan.

"Eh si-siapa itu Sas-" ucapan Naruko terhenti ketika lengan kekar Sasuke meraih pinggang ramping Naruko dan menariknya mendekat. Jantung Naruko nyaris melompat dari tempatnya -?-

"Tadaima, Aniki." kata Sasuke dingin sambil sebelah tangannya membawa barang belanjaan Naruko.

"Okaeri, Otouto. Sangat mengejutkan melihatmu bersama seorang wanita malam-malam Sas. Dia pacarmu?" tanya pria yang disebut sebagai kakak Sasuke itu.

"Hmm. Iya. Lebih tepatnya tunanganku," kata Sasuke seraya menarik pinggang Naruko pelan untuk berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Naruko masih gugup tak tahu harus berbuat apa segera membungkukkan badannya.

"U-Uzumaki Naruko desu. Doozo, yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Naruko gugup setengah mati hingga suaranya bergetar sedemikian rupanya.

"Hahaha! Tak usah formal seperti itu, namaku Uchiha Itachi. Doozo yoroshiku," jawab Itachi. Naruko kembali menegakkan badannya dan dirinya segera kembali dipeluk oleh Sasuke dari samping.

"Aku ada urusan dengannya sebentar. Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasuki rumah dengan Naruko.

"Hmm? Maksudmu Otousan? Belum katanya beliau lembur dan pulang pada pukul 10. Hey sopanlah sedikit Otouto!" protes Itachi. Sasuke diam.

"Oh iya, sepertinya aku familiar sekali dengan wajah pacarmu itu Sasuke," setelah menutup pintu rumah, Itachi menatap Naruko dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Jaga tatapan mesummu itu," Sasuke pun membawa Naruko pergi menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

"Baiklah dasar Otoutoku yang over protective!" Itachi pun pergi menuju ruang tv. Sementara itu, Sasuke segera melesat pergi menuju kamarnya bersama Naruko yang kini ia tarik-tarik lengannya.

"Aduduh, sakit baka! Kau kasar sekali," bisik Naruko sambil mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya.

"Diam Dobe, atau kita bisa ketahua-grrr jangan membuat wajah 'moe' itu Dobe," Sasuke menggerutu kesal dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Naruko di buat takjub kembali. Kamar Sasuke begitu luas dengan dinding berwarna biru navy dan kasur serta beberapa barang lainnya berwarna hitam. Ada TV LCD 30 inc dan juga laptop Macbook Air tersedia di atas meja kerjanya. Ini sih namanya over modern sekali.

"Ayo cepat masuk Dobe! Kau seperti kambing saja yang harus disuruh-suruh untuk masuk," ejek Sasuke lagi.

"Umph! Biar," Naruko merajuk. Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian berjalan menuju kasur king sizenya dan berbaring ria.

"Bebaslah untuk memakai barang-barang di sini. Pakaian-pakaiaanmu di taruh di lemari bajuku saja. Dan pakailah handuk bersih yang berada di kamar mandi kalau kau mau mandi," ujar Sasuke.

"Ano.. Arigatou. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," Naruko pun tersenyum tipis.

"Yaya kau memang merepotkan,"

CTAK! Lagi-lagi Sasuke memulai...

"Kau-!"

'Tok, tok!' Pintu kamar diketuk dari luar. Jangan bilang bahwa itu Itachi. Cepat-cepat Sasuke duduk di kasur dan menarik Naruko yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sas-"

"Diamlah, jangan sampai Aniki curiga kepada kita," bisik Sasuke. Naruko memerah.

"Ta-tapi,"

"Sshh, berpura-puralah kalau kau tengah menciumku. Dan lepas sepatumu dulu," bisik Sasuke yang entahlah suara terdengar sangat.. sexy? Kini, Naruko berada di atas pangkuan Sasuke dengan kedua kaki melingkar di pinggang Sasuke dan kedua lengan melingkar di lehernya (dipaksa oleh Sasuke) membuat wajah Naruko kian memerah. Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan. Kalau mau berpura-pura tidak harus berpose seperti inikan? Apalagi sekarang ia memakai rok.

'Tok, tok!'

"Cepatlah," bisik Sasuke. Kemudian Naruko pun dengan terpaksa menangkup wajah porselen Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat ke arah wajahnya dengan kedua mata terpejam erat.

"Sungguh tidak sopan ketika orang mengetuk pintu berkali-kali tapi-" ucapan seseorang itu terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang wanita (yang tengah membelakanginya) berambut pirang panjang sedikit ikal duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang berada di belakang kepala sang gadis dan tangan lainnya berada di pinggang gadis itu, belum lagi terlihat sedang berciuman dengan mesranya. Sasuke yang tersadar bahwa suara itu bukan suara Itachi maupun Ayahnya langsung mematung. Begitu pula dengan Naruko yang merasakan tangan Sasuke sedikit gemetar di pinggangnya. Sasuke mengintip di balik tubuh Naruko dan sialnya, seperti dugaannya.

"Geez, kenapa kau berada di sini? Tiba-tiba pula?" Sasuke menggeram kesal. Pria itu menggidikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kenapa? Aku kira kita adalah partner yang baik," pria itu kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang masih berada di atas pangkuan Sasuke.

"Pacarmu?" dengan spontan ia berkata. Mampus udah Naruko. Sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini sih namanya reality. Belum lagi dengan postur menggoda yang dibuat Naruko itu. Bisa dicap 'kucing garong' dah si Naru-chan. Naruko pun segera menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'tolong-bantu-aku' itu membuat Sasuke iba. Sasuke meraih kaki Naruko dan melepaskannya dari pinggangnya kemudian membantu Naruko berdiri.

"Tunanganku. Namanya Uzumaki Naruko. Kami berada di tengah-tengah kemesraan kami dan aku meminta padamu untuk segera pergi dari sini. Kalau mau berbicara urusan tentang pekerjaan lebih baik kita bicarakan di kantor besok," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. Naruko membungkuk cepat. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Hmph. Tunangan? Ini tiba-tiba sekali, Uchiha Sasuke." pria itu menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu. Naruko gemetar. Sekarang siapa lagi?

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku butuh pembicaraan dewasa, Uchiha. Hanya kau dan aku." kata pria itu tajam. Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian berbalik menatap Naruko.

"Aku pergi sebentar, kita akan melanjutkan ini setelah pembicaraan bodoh itu selesai," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup dahi Naruko kemudian mengelus kepalanya. Naruko rasakan matanya berkunang-kunang ingin pingsan. Kenapa... ia sadar bahwa Sasuke ternyata begitu tampan dan menggoda.

Huwaaaa~ Pemikiran apa itu barusan?

"I-iya," Naruko menunduk. Kebiasaannya kalau sedang malu, sedih atau gugup. Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan keluar kamar bersama dengan pria dewasa itu. Kemudian menutup pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan.

"Tunanganmu manis juga Sas, dia pemalu ya? Aku lihat dia sedikit agresif juga tuh," goda pria itu. Sasuke mengurut keningnya.

"Kita ke balkon sekarang. Dan aku minta kau langsung to the point saja, tuan Sabaku." kata Sasuke benar-benar kesal.

"Panggil aku Sabaku-niichan Sas! Aku lebih tua darimu bocah,"

"Berisik, Kankuro"

TBC

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU NARU-CHAAN~ #teriak pake toa

Naruto : Huwaaa Author-san kau ingat ulang tahun aku?

Author : Hoho iya doong~ Nih sebagai hadiahnya gue kasih 5 kardus indomie soto koya!

Naruto : Yeaaah~ Arigatou Author-chan/kun/san/sama/dkk -?- #meluk Author

Sasuke : #death glare

Ehem... Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Haaah?

Readers : ...

Ayolah masa sih kalian cuman diem aja? Pasti kalian akan berkata-

Reader 1 : Kenapa bukan abang Neji?

Reader 2 : Kenapa ga ada Gaara?

Reader 3 : Apa Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Naruko pada pandangan pertama?

Reader 4 : Kenapa di ganti jadi rate M?

Reader 5 : LEMON! #Macho nyemplung ke inti bumi

Bentar-bentar~ Maaf sebelumnya cerita ini kepanjangan dan semoga aja bagus. Dan alasan kenapa fic ini Macho ganti ke rate M, well Macho udah mention kan kalau fic ini semi M (T-M) which I won't put really explicit 'words' for lemon. Dalam arti lain, ini bisa dibilang lime and don't expect me to make a lemon. I'm only 15! Alasan lain kenapa di ganti menjadi semi M yaitu untuk adegan 'steamy'. Bukan lemon. Ok? Bagi para horny readers silahkan nonton Junjou Romantica #sesat ala Hidan

Okey, maaf ya readers sekalian yang -ehem- kecewa kalau fic ini ternyata jadinya SasuxNaruko. Macho tahu seberapa sebelnya sebagian dari kalian kepada Sasuke tapi, Sasuke itu anak baik kok. Ya kan Sas?

Sasuke : Sasu anak baik! #puppy eyes!

Dan untuk ke-OOC-an Sasuke beserta chara lainnya, macho ucapkan maaaaff sekali karena fic ini termasuk dalam genre comedy juga.

**SNEAK PEEK CHAPTER 2 UNTUK KALIAN YANG URING-URINGAN MENCARI GAARA!**

_"Sasuke, dialah yang seharusnya menjadi tunanganmu,"_

_"Hm. Namanya Sabaku no Gaara,"_

_"Aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubunganmu"_

_"Bersikaplah sopan di depan putri Tuan dan Nyonya Sabaku, Sasuke."_

_"Aku menyukaimu, pada pandangan pertama."_

Readers : #melongo

Author : HAHAHAHA~ #kabur naik helikopter sama America

**Please feedback (review) and hope you enjoy my weird fic. ^_^ See you on the next chapter called "The Beginning" (GAARA! xD)**


End file.
